


tumblr

by bencooktumblr



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, also this summary is ass, but im not tagging them bc itll clog their tags, there might be others introduced later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencooktumblr/pseuds/bencooktumblr
Summary: racetrack higgins and spot conlon are swooning for each other. they follow each other on tumblr and admire and support each other, but don't talk. at least, not in their messages. (lowercase intended)





	1. race - 01

_ Anonymous said _ _:_ _you're such a talented kid oh my god_ _-_ _s_

racetrack-higs: thanks dude!! that actually means so much to me!!  
 _#that sounds rly dry but i swear it means the world #i hope you come back you're so nice_


	2. spot  - 02

_ Anonymous said: _ _i just found your blog and your voice is so amazing??? wow i'm in love -_ _r_  

king-conlon: thank you, glad my pipes have that effect on you  
_#r anon_


	3. race - 03

_ Anonymous said: _ _have you thought abt being on broadway? i've seen a few shows and you're honestly better than some - s_

racetrack-higs: ever since i was little i wanted to be on broadway but never tried out for any of the local or my high school productions. self confidence issues rly does it to you. are you gonna be in my inbox often?  
 _#the most supportive anon #we getting sad tonight arent we_


	4. spot - 04

_ Anonymous said: _ _your voice is so angelic. i stan a vocal KING - r_

king-conlon: a prince, maybe. i'm glad you love my voice though.. gonna post something soon(;  
 _#r anon #i hope ya keep coming around doll #love seeing you in my inbox_

 


	5. race - 05

_ Anonymous said: _ _ah i get that. i'm sorry someone as talented as you has to deal with problems like that. and yes, i'm gonna be here as often as possible - s_

racetrack-higs: its whatever at this point yknow. i'm in college for something else i'm passionate about, dancing can stay a hobby. i'm just glad people on here like to see me dance and flip and stuff. makes me feel good  
 _#the most supportive anon #s you kind of make my heart swell #i hope you stick around_


	6. spot - 06

_ Anonymous said: _ _oh no baby you're a king, trust me. what song are you gonna cover next, or is it top secret - r_

king-conlon: that's top secret darling ;)  
_#r anon #you're already_ _calling_ _me baby? #good_ _thing_ _i like you_


	7. race - 07

_ Anonymous said: _ _race, baby, how can i make your heart swell already? - s_

racetrack-higs: you're so supportive of me and it makes my heart melt  
_#the most supportive anon #honestly #call me baby boy and i'll suck your dick #that isn't even a threat #its a goddamn promise_ _#pet names make my knees buckle_


	8. spot - 08

_ Anonymous said: _ _honestly, i feel like country would do you good. i can also stop calling you baby if you want - r_

king-conlon: i'm not too much of a fan of country. do you have any suggestions?

_#r anon #i never said i had an issue with it #honestly #i like when you call me that_


	9. race - 09

_ Anonymous said _ _: i'll keep those tags in mind, baby(;  - s_

racetrack-higs: wow i'm really out here exposing myself huh

_#i literally #please don't call me baby boy #unless you message me and say it #then i have no problem w it #just not out here #im trying to be cool #the most supportive anon_


	10. spot - 10

_Anonymous said : don’t blink by kenny chesney is one of my faves. it’s such a nice song to slowdance to, too - r_

king-conlon: oh that’s _a_ good one!i’ve never slow danced _,_ so i’ll take your word for it _._

_#r anon #what other things can you tell me about yourself #i wanna know who you are_


	11. race - 11

_Anonymous said: if you don’t want to expose yourself, why do you keep adding the tags, baby? - s_

racetrack-higs: because the people need to know. and what if you call me one of those things, out here, in the public eye? then i’m truly fucked! 

_#how dare u call me out like that #let my twink ass live #thanks #the most supportive anon_


	12. spot - 12

_anonymous said: i'd tell you more about myself BUT it'd kinda give away who i am,, so/:_

king-conlon: fine, you're making a valid point

_#though i fucking hate it #it makes sense #r anon_

 


	13. race - 13

_anonymous said: why should i let your "twink ass" live? what if i don't want to? - s_

racetrack-higs: too fucking bad its the nice thing to do and youre doing it whether you like it or not babe

_#dont be an ASSHOLE #be fucking NICE im FRAGILE #the most supportive anon_


	14. spot - 14

_anonymous said: FUCK I FORGOT TO SIGN ON THAT LAST ONE but u knew it was me so i guess it's fine?? but here's  one thing about me,, i like to dance - r_

king-conlon: you're the only consecutive anon i get, so it wasn't hard to figure out. maybe one day i can play a song for you to dance to

_#(; #r anon_


	15. race - 15

_anonymous said:  well maybe i dont wanna be nice? you dont even know who i am you literally have no way of controlling me- s_

racetrack-higs: suck my entire dick

_#the most supportive anon #take your facts #and GET OFF MY BLOG #(actually please stay i rly like talking to u thanks)_


	16. spot - 16

_anonymous said: wait i would actually love that a lot. no im sad what the fuck - r_

king-conlon: maybe if you ever come off anon it'll happen

_#am i trying to peer pressure you into coming off? #yes #i really want a private conversation with you #r anon_


	17. race - 17

_anonymous said: no, i'm a top, sorry. maybe you can suck mine instead? - s_

racetrack-higs: oh my GOD??

_#YOURE BEING SO FORWARD WHAT THE FUCK #but yeah maybe #good thing im the biggest bottom alive #the most supportive anon_


	18. spot - 18

_anonymous said : a private conversation? maybe (id throw in a couple eye emojis but im on my laptop so/: ) - r_

king-conlon: i dont think it's wrong to want to privately talk to someone i think of as a friend

_#i also wanna know abt you #but #the things i wanna know aren't blog appropriate #/: #r anon_


	19. race - 19

anonymous said: _you started it, i'm just finishing it (; - s_

racetrack-higs: who even ARE YOU 

_#im so curious #the most supportive anon_


	20. spot - 20

_anonymous said: are you really being horny at me? its doing wonders for my ego, thank u - r_

king-conlon: anytime(;

_#r anon #message me and i'll do even more for your ego(;_


	21. race - 21

it had been a few days since race has even touched his tumblr app. he broke his foot earlier in the week and thought there was no reason to be online if he can't post anything. sure, the single person he had been getting asks from might miss him, but it was no biggie to him. if they wanted to talk to him badly enough, they'd message him. 

race was hobbling around his house, desperately trying to clean up a little bit. the mess created by not picking up after his dog for four days was already proving to be race's match. granted, he was down to one leg and she still had her three. race didn't even know how a dog with one less leg was still making such a giant mess, but there they were. race was trying his best to take the toy from delilah, but she was too fast. she kept throwing the poor toy around, it's stuffing going absolutely everywhere.

after giving up on all the scattered toys and stuffing, and the chase, race gave up and threw himself onto the couch. he propped his foot up on the coffee table, then rested his head against the back of his couch. he was stuck like this, in his boring, messy apartment, until his foot healed. he couldn't go to work, considering he is a dance teacher, and a lesson  _is_ how he broke it in the first place. his friends would make sure they do either nothing or something boring so he wouldn't get injured anymore. he didn't even know what he wanted to do, he just knew he wanted to do _something_. 

that was when his phone buzzed. he was slightly confused, considering all of the people that would normally text him are either at work or dead asleep. but, he pulled his phone out of his pocket anyway. maybe, he thought, maybe it was someone that would finally free him from his own house. 

"king-conlon: hey, you haven't posted anything in a while and i'm so sorry if this is..."

nope, wasn't a friend. this was someone better. race's heart jumped into his throat and he struggled to open the message completely. race has had some sort of crush on this guy since he found his blog. until now, he thought he just wanted to fuck this guy that calls himself spot. no, racetrack higgins had a full on 'i want to be with you' crush on some random guy who can sing. 

_king-conlon: hey, you haven't posted anything in a while and i'm so sorry if this is weird or creepy, i just wanted to make sure you're doing alright because this hasn't happened since i've been keeping up with your blog. hope all is well!! xx_

_racetrack-higs: hey!! all is well, i just have a broken foot. what's the point of logging onto a dance blog when ur injured yknow. thanks for checking in tho!!! it means a lot!! and i can assure you, it wasnt creepy at all!!!_

"i was too friendly, de," he looked to the mutt next to him. "how's he gonna know i'm gay and really gay for him?"

all she did in response was wag her tail.

"exactly! he wont know! i just blew my one and only chance with my dream man," he sighed, bringing his thumb and first finger to his temples. then, his phone buzzed again.

_king-conlon: god that must suck. how'd your break your foot? i feel like you should know how to avoid that lmao_

_racetrack-higs: oh trust me, it does. i can't work until im mostly better and my friends keep babying me and my fucking dog thinks now is a good time to play cat and mouse. have you ever had to chase a dog on crutches and lose whatever you were trying to do? it fucking SUCKS_

_king-conlon: i can't say i have, but watching that happen would be pretty funny. how long are you out for?_

_racetrack-higs: at least 4 weeks, but with my luck, it'll never fully heal((:_

that's how racetrack spent his afternoon. the two of them talked about nothing for hours. they got to know each other, but still didn't know they were each other's anons. race wanted to tell him, but decided against it. in case spot actually didn't like him as an anon, there was a chance he'd like race as himself. he didn't want to risk losing both ways of communication, so he kept his mouth shut. one day, he was going to tell spot. he didn't know when that day would be, but he knew he'd tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like, lowkey kinda bad?? in my defense, i have't written a real anything in MONTHS. i hope u liked lol (also can u comment or message me on tumblr (@savory-n-sweet) n tell me what the fuck i should do for the rest of this book?? yall like it but i have no fucking idea what else i wanna add to this lmao thank u!!)


End file.
